Past in the future
by 39Raindrops
Summary: Fifteen year old Squalo appears in the future and meets with Yamamoto. 3 years after the Varia arc. Massive fluff OOC-ness included. R&R please.


The park was unusually crowded that afternoon, even thought there was no special event that day. Yamamoto was heading home and since he wasn't in a hurry, he decided to walk closer to check the cause of the commotion. It was a short, silver-haired, 15 year old-ish teen, who decided to practice sword in the middle of the day.

The black haired guy smiled. He knew the swordsman from a few years earlier, only his older self. Yamamoto thought that it must be the Ten Year Bazooka's effect. Even though, Squalo was not someone, who would decide to go in a crowd just to practice. The Varia's swordsman was almost cute at that age, smaller than the young Vongola. No wonder, the Ring Conflict was almost three years ago, Yamamoto remembered.

He cheerfully waved to the swordsman, and walked through the crowd. "Yo!" He greeted the teen.  
Squalo glared at the intruder, who dared to disturb his practice. "What do you want?" The young Varia lowered his sword.

Yamamoto just remembered that the teen can't know him yet, since the first time they met, Squalo was already 22. He shrugged and smiled at the guy "Ha-ha, nothing, really."  
The swordsman sighed in annoyance and put his sword away. "Are you an idiot? Don't grate random people…"

Yama laughed. "I've been told that many times! Well I saw you practicing your sword…so... " He pulled out his bamboo sword. "I have one as well." He grinned and earned a weird look with that from the boy.  
"Are you trying to challenge me? With a shinai? " He sounded annoyed.

Yamamoto slightly frowned but hardly enough to notice. "Ohh no no no! Not a challenge!" He slightly laughed. "Unless you want to make a game out of it. Erm...I'll show you." He quickly swung his wooden sword and it turned into a katana. "See?"

The silver-haired teen stepped closer, scowling. "If you're trying to show off, then you better search for some other idiot; I'm having a serious practice here. "  
"Now, now. Why would you practice here anyways?" He tried to calm the swordsman.

"Because I have nowhere else to do it maybe..." Squalo's eye twitched in annoyance and decided to not to get bothered by the 'idiot' anymore, and started to walk away, leaving the black-haired teen behind.  
Yamamoto called out to him "Hey! My dad has a dojo! You can train there if he doesn't mind…"  
Squalo turned around, surprised a little. "Really? And what do you want in exchange?"  
The Vongola swordsman looked puzzled. "Eh? In return?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion and replied. "Oh! Nothing! I just thought, it'd be nice for a place to train other than a park." He laughed again.

"Okay..."Squalo smiled a little. "then I'll go with you."

Yamamoto grinned. "Ah okay! My dad shouldn't mind so much. Heh, he might like someone being around as dedicated as he was...or is...don't know...in swordplay." He walked off, giddy, showing the way to his father's secret dojo.

Along the way, the swordsman had enough time to let his mind wander. He was thinking, why the stranger invited him and realized that he forgot to ask, how can he address him. "Voi…What's your name?" He mumbled a little nervously.

The boy laughed. "O-oh! I forgot this was your younger… Erm...I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Heh..."

The smaller teen gave yet another weird look to the other swordsman. "Okay…Yamamoto. I'm Superbi Squalo."

Yamamoto stopped in front of a sushi bar. "We're here." He looked around inside. "I guess, my old man went to the market. Anyways, practice as much as you'd like." He smiled and led him to the dojo. The whole house was built in traditional Japanese style, as well as the garden. The younger teen looked around while they were heading to the place where he could practice.  
"I have some homework I'm trying to do for once, so I won't stay with you." He explained and left the Varia in the dojo, and headed upstairs to his room.

Squalo watched the teen leaving, then smiled a little and started practicing. His swordplay was not as good as his older self's at the Ring Conflict, but still quite awesome. After a few hours of training, he eventually got tired from the practice but didn't want to leave without saying anything, so he started to search for Yamamoto. He found a way upstairs and started to look into the rooms. Finally he found his room, then knocked.

Yamamoto turned around in his desk chair and looked toward the door "Yes?"

The teen walked into the room. He was all sweaty from the training, but somehow it'd fit him.  
"Erm...I just came to say that I finished for today, thank you for letting me practice here."  
Maybe it was his tiredness showing or his true self revealing a little, his words were rather nice and his voice sounded soft, while he looked at the other, and smiled a little.

Yamamoto showed a gentle, warm smile to the exhausted teen "Naww it was nothing. Heh come back any time you'd like! I know the park isn't always the best place to train haha."

Squalo blushed a little. He didn't remember if anyone was this nice to him ever. The swordsman mentally sighed. Now that he found a place to train, the only thing that left is to find a place to stay as well. He ended up in this time in the morning, and didn't find a way to get back, and he figured out that Italy and the Varia hideout was a little too far from here, so he can't even get in connection with his boss, not to mention making him send back. He smiled at Yamamoto then turned around to leave.

Yamamoto thought for a second and called out to Squalo like he forgot to say something.  
"Oi, do you even have a place to stay...?"

He turned around, surprised. "Well....why do you ask?"

The Vongola guardian smiled his normal smile and replied bluntly "Well normal swordsmen don't practice in parks I wouldn't think" He laughed. "So...you must be traveling or something...WEEELLL that's what I think anyway..."

Squalo blushed. Somehow that guy found out without knowing about him anything. "Well...no. I was thinking about staying in the park." He really didn't want to talk about it too much, so he hoped, that the dark-haired teen would drop the topic soon. He couldn't hope that he'll let him stay in his house after all.

Yamamoto looked into (not so) deep thought and smiled "Well since I know all you do is practice your sword anyway all day because I've seen you before, maybe spend the night in the dojo for awhile...again my old man shouldn't mind..And if he does, I'll talk him into it."  
The shark turned redder. He doesn't really like to be pitied and the fact that Yamamoto knew more about him than he should have made him confused. Did the other teen follow him for some time? It would take a few days to learn that much about him. He decided to ask. "Why do you think that all I do is practice sword?"  
The Vongola grinned. "Well when I go to school I hear about how some guy pretty much wears himself out practicing his sword all day in the park...sooo..I walked by there and see you there at the morning."

The explanation sounded okay, so the shark didn't think much more about it "And you're really sure to let a stranger into your house? Aren't you scared or something?"  
Yamamoto thought about how later he would end up fighting this guy later down the road, but out of being too nice for his own good, smiles "Naww it's good to help people."  
Squalo sighed a little about how carefree one can be "Well, then I gladly accept your offer. Where can I sleep? And if it's not much to ask, I'd really need a shower." He looked quite dirty for staying out all day.

Yamamoto nearly roared with laughter at the word 'shower'. "Ha my old man...he's old school...so we have a bath house like in old Japanese hotels and homes. And as for where to sleep...umm I guess in the dojo it's self...There are sleeping bags in there for some reason...and my room is kind of too small to fit anyone here on the floor. "  
"Well, then if you show me the way to the bath, I won't bother you anymore. I already know where the dojo is" Squalo smiled about the thought of a nice hot bath and a comfortable - well at least More comfortable than the ground or a bench- sleeping bag.

The taller swordsman got out of his chair to show Squalo the way to the bath house. Finally when he made it, he pointed at the cloth like door."  
Here we are. Take your time! Haha! If you need anything let me know…I think towels are already in there." He smiled and walked back to his room to complete his class project. He was also thinking on how Teen Squalo appeared in the first place. He shook his head out of confusion and tried not to think to hard about it. Anything was possible now.

Squalo quickly jumped out of his dirty clothes and washed away the dirt from his body, then lowered himself to the bath, feeling completely relaxed. He thought how lucky he was, having a bath after an all-day long exercise and closed his eyes, starting to hum some random but nice melody quietly.  
Back in his room, Yamamoto was trying to figure out some science formula for his lab report. "Mai mai..." he said to himself "This midterm is harder than it looks."  
He sighed with a smile and thought about how his guest would now be a few years from now once he got of age to fight in the Ring Conflict. He rubbed his eyes, and now was getting too tired to think about his project.

The shark was probably too tired, and the water was too comfortable, but he ended up dozing off in the bath really soon. He started to slide into the water slowly, but that didn't make him wake up. Not too much later, but late enough, Yamamoto was getting ready to call it a day and sleep. He finished his project good enough, so he thought, and walked down the hallway to check on Squalo. He perked his he threw the bath house like room and said a "Yo! You still in here?"

That was just in time. The swordsman was about to drown in the bath and Yamamoto's always cheerful and loud voice woke him up, and he jumped from the surprise. He sighed in relief as he noted the voice's owner and climbed out from the water. The only thing he forgot, that he was naked.  
Yamamoto let out a laugh. "Haha! Good thing I came in here...you looked well asleep. Could of been a bad thing ya'know." he didn't seem bothered by the teen's body. He was used to showering with his teammates in the locker room anyway. He handed him a towel with a giddy, "Here ya go! "

The silver-haired teen blushed and took the towel quickly. He was definitely not used to let himself seen like that, he was not a baseball player or anything so he wrapped the towel around his waist as fast as he could and looked away. He mumbled a thank you and started to wonder about what he will wear, since his only clothes were was him were really dirty already. Yamamoto smiled out of helping his guest and said as if he could read his mind.  
"I have some clothes outside the door for you to wear." He yawned and started heading back towards his room.  
"We'll wash your normal clothes some other time haha! Night!" He chuckled his normal laugh and headed towards his room.

Squalo smiled and thanked the clothes, then waved at the taller teen and headed back to the dojo. He found the clothes and changed into them, then took out a sleeping bag and went to sleep. He quickly fell asleep, being tired as hell, but his sleep wasn't as peaceful as he imagined it would be. A few hours later he woke up with a scream and sat up immediately. He had a nightmare, but he didn't remember what he dreamt of. Even though the Dojo was separate from the Takeshi's real house, the boy picked up on the scream that he heard from a distance. First thing he thought was maybe someone was hurt, so he ran outside to find the source of the problem. He slung open the dojo doors, with his sword ready, and just saw his guest there.

Squalo was still panting, sitting on the floor, and tried to calm down. He looked at Yamamoto, then at his sword. He quickly reached for his own weapon, thinking that the teen came to kill him. Yamamoto, not knowing that Squalo was thinking, rushed toward the startled teen.  
"Are you okay?!" He asked thinking that someone possibility attacked him since he looked in horror.

The swordsman got up in an instant, holding his sword to Yamamoto's neck, and glared at him coldly. If the black-haired teen would move now, he'll die in the same minute, he thought.  
Yamamoto dropped his sword instantly. He didn't want to fight, nor hurt the younger Squalo. Lots of thoughts raced through his head thinking like if no matter if this was the past Squalo, maybe he actually was lying and wanted to take out the Rain guardian even now at this age. He wasn't so sure what to think, but he didn't want to attack. 'Squalo, are you...ok?' He asked calmly but still in surprise.

Seeing the teen dropping his sword, he lowered his weapon.  
"I thought you're attacking when I saw you at the door, holding your sword. Sorry." He quickly put away the sword and stepped backwards a little, looking tired.  
Yamamoto smiled gently and though it might startle the short, silver haired teen, he stepped up and pulled him into his chest for a hug. He knew that once this Squalo got of age, he could never do this again because of the Ring Conflict and other issues that world arise.  
"Ha...It's ok...but…are you ok? I heard a scream come from here not too long ago…'  
Squalo stood there stunned, blushing. Then again, it was new to him that someone was as nice to him as Yamamoto.  
"Y...yeah, I'm fine. I just had some bad dream, that's all." He breathed in the other swordsman's scent, and smiled a little as he felt cinnamon. That was his favorite.

Yamamoto pulled back a little to see his face. He laughed then smiled.  
"Haha well, that's good to hear." He thought for a second. "Well bad to hear since it was a bad dream...erm...you think you can get back to sleep?"  
The shark bit his lip. He was already wide awake since the Rain guardian entered the dojo, and it was impossible to fall asleep again after that dream, he knew it. He smiled at Yamamoto and nodded a little just to not make him any more worried.  
Yamamoto broke off the embrace, and smiled sheepishly.  
"Well...haha...I could just stay with you if you need sleep. That always used to help me with my nightmares...though my old man hated it...if your fine then I'll go...glad you're safe!" And he started to turn and walk.  
Squalo tugged the back of Yamamoto's shirt a little, stopping the teen. He probably never felt this embarrassed before.  
"Please...stay..." he muttered, and looked at the ground. His cheeks were burning, as well as his ears.  
Yamamoto looked back with a questioning look on his face and warmly smiled then patted the silver haired teen's head.  
"Of course!"

Squalo let out a sigh in his relief. He really didn't want to sleep alone, but he never thought that Yamamoto would sleep with him.  
"I'll take out another sleeping bag" he managed to say it in a tiny voice.

Yamamoto grinned and responded.  
"Oh no no, that's not how my old man helped me sleep when I had nightmares as a kid." He picked up Squalo in a hug like manner, and laid him back down in his own sleeping bag. Then he laid to his side and smiled with a slight blush.  
"Heh...though it seemed like he didn't like it, it really helped me...s-so this should help you." Then he closed his eyes and curled up.

The silver-haired teen could feel his cheeks burning up. The baseball-player was so close to him suddenly, and the sleeping bag was not quite enough for two people. He thought that Yamamoto's presence won't make easer to sleep either. He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep a little, but the other boy's sweet scent made him restless for some reason.  
Yamamoto knew the sleeping bag wasn't as big as it seemed, so had to make due. To make them both fit, he had to snuggle against the young Squalo like a stuffed animal. He was slightly flustered, but he knew this would help the other boy sleep.  
"Heh," He smiled, "night!" He closed his eyes hoping for a good rest for both of them.  
After a long hour of squirming, Squalo actually found a position he could be sleep comfortable. He nuzzled closer to Yamamoto a little, and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

The whole night passed nicely and soon it was early morning. Yamamoto opened his big, brown eyes in surprise nearly forgetting what happened yesterday. He was still cuddled up to the sleeping silver haired teen. He blushed, then smiled warmly and didn't know if he should wake his guest or keep him sleeping. His answer came soon after pair of sleepy grey orbs was looking at him from really close. Actually Squalo woke up the very minute the Vongola guardian did.  
Yamamoto smiled at him and said in a whisper like fashion.  
"Heh your up I see. You sleep well?"

Mostly for Yamamoto's surprise, Squalo smiled back a little.  
"Yes, your dad's technique actually really works" He yawned a little, and started to search for an exit from the sleeping bag. Yamamoto smiled back at him, and got up as well.  
"Yup! Never failed!"  
After successfully crawling out from the bag, Squalo reached for his sword.  
"I hope, you don't mind if I start my morning practice" He stretched a little.  
Yamamato nodded and started to walk out.  
"Maa maa...always practicing your sword dawn till dusk...." He laughed a little knowing how that felt when he had to learn the way of the sword and even his deduction toward baseball.  
"I'm gonna take a morning bath...catch ya later!"

Squalo waved at the black-haired teen, but after realizing what he just did, quickly pulled his hand back and hit it behind his back. After Yamamoto left, he pulled out his sword, and started practicing alone.

On the way to the bath like house, he was confronted with his dad on who the 'girl' he was sleeping with was. He had to explain himself for a long while and also tell why his/ male/ guest was even here. His dad kind-heartily approved and went on his way. Almost to the bath, he laughed to himself thinking how his dad thought Squalo was a girl. Soon, he found himself soaking in nice, warm water.

The Varia's swordsman quickly found out, that practicing in a dojo won't allow you to be alone all the time just like in the park. Soon, Yamamoto's dad stepped in, attacking, the surprised teen, who barely blocked the first attack. After a half hour of fighting and getting beaten up by a several times, Squalo decided that he really needs a bath. At least his skills were acknowledged by the old man, he thought and headed to the bath house. The Vongola guardian was still soaking in the bath and now humming some American song he heard from someone's mp3 player from school.

Not noticing Yamamoto immediately, Squalo walked into the bath, when he heard the other boy humming. He only had a towel around his waist, and seeing the vongola guardian naked was not he expected. He nearly fainted from embarrassment and turned around to leave quickly. Yamamoto noticed the other teen's presence and, called out to him.  
"Yo! You can get in as well! Haha not like there's not enough room...this place is like a pool nearly."  
A shiver ran down along the swordsman's spine from the other teen's voice. 'Is he going insane?' He blushingly lowered himself into the water, quit far from Yamamoto, and stayed silent.

Yamamoto broke the awkward silence after a few minutes like he always did at times like this. "Yo, how was training?" He asked while washing his hair.

Squalo jumped a little from the surprise when Yamamoto started talking.  
"W...well, it was okay. I met with your father." He smiled a little, thinking how badly he got beaten up by the man. Yamamoto looked shocked.  
"W-wait my old man met you?" He laughed thinking on how that went, not at all thinking that there was a duel involved.  
"Yeah, he said something about that only someone with skills can get his son. I didn't understand, but he attacked me suddenly, and I got beaten up badly." Squalo chuckled a little.  
Yamamoto looked at him puzzled...  
"Get...me..?" he asked. He was wondering if that meant beat him at a sword fight or something totally different. Then it hit him.  
"W-wait! My old man fought you?!" He laughed and thought about the rudeness his dad had done, but laughed anyway.  
"Yeah, he surprised me a lot. It never happened before, and his skills are a lot better than mine, I had no chance in winning. Then he said, that I'll be okay, and left." Squalo explained with a confused expression.  
"Haha...that old man of mine..." He went under water to rinse off then came back up fixing to get out.  
"Well I've been here long enough...time to get out! Luckily it's a weekend so I don't have school tomorrow."

The Young Varia smiled.  
"Do you want to have a match with me later? I was wondering if it'd be a good thing to get some real opponents." He finished the bathing as well and got out of the water.

TBC.


End file.
